peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 February 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-24 ; Comments *John compares the Elastica track favourably to 'Teenage Kicks', and threatens to play it twice in the same night: it would appear from the track listing that he did. *Safe Deposit seem to have given Peel a non-existent fax number: nonetheless, he proclaims the record to be 'rather wonderful'. *The Conemelt LP's 'unbroadcastable' title is given by JP as 'You Knitters Knit' instead. He subsequently plays a track requested by them, which they describe as 'splendidly pompous'. *Show is now complete. (Even more so, now that the handover is available) Sessions *Badgewearer, one and only session. Recorded 1995-01-24. No known commercial release. *Orb, #4. Recorded 1995-02-14. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *snippet of Danny Rampling handing over to John @''' *'''File 1 begins during first track *Solar Quest: 'Mesmerized (split 12 inch with Choci)' (Choci's Chewns) @''' *Elastica: 'All Nighter (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *'''File 5 begins *Fall: 'The Joke (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) *DJ Food: 'Mella (2xLP-Funkjazztical Tricknology)' (Ninja Tunes) @''' :(JP: 'Travel time with Uncle Andy.') *Vehicle Flips: 'Our Returning Champion (7 inch)' (Harriet) @''' *Badgewearer: 'One Two Look At Your View' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'That's Badgewearer from Glasgow: this show's spiritual home, I sometimes think.') *New Cru ft. General Pecos: 'Run Come (Blip Mix) (12 inch)' (Labello Blanco Recordings)' @' *Team Dresch: 'She's Crushing My Mind (CD-Personal Best)' (Chainsaw) *(10.30 p.m. news: Eric Cantona's football ban for assault) *Ash: 'Kung Fu (7 inch)' (Infectious) *Chumbawamba: 'Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (LP-Showbusiness!)' (One Little Indian) *Ultrahigh: 'In My Heart (2x10 inch LP-The View Of Ultrahigh)' (Force Inc Music Works) *Badgewearer: 'Blue Gorillas Are The Only Jazz Gorilla In The Mist' (Peel Session) *Bear: 'Never Die (CD-Tracks)' (BGR) *'File 1' ends and File 2 starts during above track *Golden Starlet: 'Baby (Compilation LP-Electric Jet Mission)' (Slampt) :(JP: 'Slampt Records, label of the year? They get my nomination for sure.') *Orb: 'Montagne D'Or (Der Gute Berg)' (Peel Session) @''' *Fall: 'Don't Call Me Darling (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) *Yummy Fur: 'Candy Clark (7 inch-Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record)' (Slampt) *Cool Hand Flex: 'Rhythm Flow (12 inch)' (In Touch) *Teengenerate: 'Mess Me Up (LP-Get Action)' (Crypt) *'File 2 '''ends :(JP: 'I've actually given myself a headache in the course of this programme so far, and I don't care.')'' *Delgados: 'Brand New Car (7 inch-Monica Webster)' (Chemikal Underground) *Badgewearer: 'Diamonds And Dogfood' (Peel Session) :(JP (after giving Badgewearer's contact details): 'I hope you have better luck getting in touch with them than we've had getting in touch with these people.') *Safe Deposit: 'You Can't (12 inch-Network Analysis Vol. 1)' (Urban Trance) This track made the year's Festive Fifty at number 50. *Broccoli: 'Broken (7 inch)' (Rumblestrip) *(11.30 p.m. news) *Conemelt: 'Agnostic Stomp (Punx Not Dead) (2xLP-You Fuckers Fuck)' (New Ground Dance Division) *Kingdom Come: 'Time Captives (LP-Journey)' (Polydor) *Badgewearer: 'More Sore' (Peel Session) *Taho: '2019 (EP-Vertigo)' (F Communications) *'''File 5 cuts out and File 3 cuts in near start of above track. Whole track available on Peel Early 1995. *Holez: 'Circle 1 (7 inch split with Monkeywrench)' (Gasatanka) *Chalice Dub: 'Blessing Dub (CD-Part One)' (Reggae On Top) *Baby Harp Seal: 'Litmus (EP-Baby Harp Seal)' (Subjugation) *Orb: 'Valley' (Peel Session) *Vitapup: 'Disbelief (7 inch)' (Thrill Jockey) *Badgewearer: 'Private Verandah' (Peel Session) *Crowsdell: 'Trunk (7 inch)' (Big Cat) *Grassy Knoll: 'Conversations With Julian Dexter (2x Compilation LP-Dope On Plastic!)' (React) *Elastica: 'Blue (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *18th Dye: 'D (LP-Tribute To A Bus)' (Ché Trading) *Depth Charge: 'Shaolin Buddha Finger (12 inch)' (DC Recordings) *'File 3' ends and File 4 begins during above track. *Indianhead: 'The Unseen (Instinctive Edit) (Compilation EP-Under The Skin Vol. 2)' (Instinctive) *Badgewearer: 'Amthem Garrison (Verse III Force 10)' (Peel Session) *Joe Tex: 'You're Right Ray Charles (CD-You're Right Joe Tex)' (Kent) *Elastica: 'All Nighter (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *Space Dimension: 'Further Away From Earth (EP-Vol. 4)' (Alien Reign) *'File 4' ends at end of proramme. *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) peel_95-02-24b *2) peel_95-02-24a__the_Orb_.mp3 *3) Peel 95-02-24 (Badgewearer).mp3 *4) Peel 95-02-24b (Badgewearer).mp3 *5) Peel Show 1995-02-24 (incomplete) *6) 1995-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE221.mp3 ;Length *1) 47:55 *2) 26:15 *3) 46:21 *4) 21:32 *5) 1:34:29 *6) 1:31:29 (2:23 -28:06) ;Other *1) and 2) Rather bass light recording from near? beginning of show to Teengenerate track: many thanks to Peel Mailing List user bty997881. *3) and 4) Fuller sound, from Taho track to end of show. *5) File created from CB075 of 500 Box. Some FM drift and static on this mono recording. *6) Created from LE221 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1995 Lee Tape 221 ;Available *1-4) Mooo *5) http://www.mediafire.com/?ami5rmzmwyi *6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box